


Halloween

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Gen, Halloween, holiday fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Prompt: Yatesmann and Halloween.





	

"I'm ready!"

Abby turned around and looked at her girlfriend standing confidently in the doorway of the lab. "Oh my God, that's perfect!" she exclaimed at the sight of Holtzmann's Halloween costume.

"Right?" Holtzmann fluffed her red wig and flashed her FBI badge at Abby. "Agent Scully reporting for Halloween party duty."

"Damn," Abby sighed and readjusted her neckerchief. "I wish I would have been more creative."

"Who in the hell even are you?" Jillian asked, taking in Abby's curly brass colored wig, giant sunglasses, red and white neckerchief, and some wacked out blouse with way too many patterns on it. 

"I'm my Aunt Bernise from Skokie!" Abby exclaimed as she struck a pose, her hands acting as handguns and her hip cocked out to one side.

Holtzmann snorted in laughter and shook her head. "We should get going the party is in full-swing by now."

Abby held her wrist up and checked her watch. "Oh crap! Let's go, Scully!"

"Right behind ya, Bernise!"

The Halloween office party was both fun and terrifying. Fun, because there was alcohol and great music, and terrifying because the Dean was hitting on every moving female. Abby and Holtz decided long ago to keep a low profile about their relationship, but with Mr. Shanks' advances they stayed attached at the hip. Every time he would get near them, Holtz would literally guard Abby's body with her own and possessively grab her by the hips. Eventually Mr. Shanks got the hint and walked drunkenly away.

"What are you supposed to be?" Dr. Philips, from the Astronomy department asked Abby. 

"I'm my Aunt Bernise!" Abby shouted over the music.

"That's stupid," he replied with disdain. 

"Well, what are you supposed to be," Holtz interjected. "A giant dick?"

"He's Luke Skywalker!" Kandy, Dr. Philips' incredibly young wife spoke up from beside him.

"Well, all I see is Dick Dicksucker and his wife Princess Dicksucker."

"Shut up, dyke!" Kandy shouted and the whole room got quiet. Someone even had the nerve to turn the music down.

Holtzmann stood there, her face red with either embarrassment or shock, Abby couldn't tell. She knew how much the engineer hated that word. She could handle a lot, but that word always threw her for a loop. Feeling anger rise up within in her, Abby finally exploded. "You know what?" she exclaimed. "We are lesbians, so fucking what?! I love this woman to death and this is the best relationship I've ever had. Unlike you, who married someone 30 years older and has to suck his old flaccid dick to get another Gucci bag or some other stupid fucking material thing. But this?" She gestured between herself and Holtzmann. "This is love. This is happiness. So, fuck you, Barbie!" Without a second thought, Abby spun around and grabbed Holtzmann's face and kissed her so hard that the blonde stumbled back a bit. 

Pride soared through the engineer and she decided to up the ante and grabbed a hold of Abby's ass in her hands. A gasp was heard and then catcalls and whistles, followed by someone shouting "This is the best Halloween staff party ever!"

The couple parted and Abby laced her fingers with Holtzmann's. "Anybody have a problem with that?" She asked loudly. Collective "no's" were heard and the music started up again. Out of the corner of her eye, Abby saw Kandy and Dr. Philips storm off towards the exit. 

Holtzmann leaned down and whispered in Abby's ear, "I need to get you home right now. I want you so bad."

Abby shivered and looked up at Holtzmann with a smirk. "Fuck going home. I'm gonna take you in the lab."

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't even know why I try anymore. I'm about to give up. And this had no plot or no ending so it is what it is.


End file.
